Abstract This competing renewal application is for continued support of an NHLBI (Lung Division) Post-Doctoral Training Grant, which is currently in its 35th year at the University of Michigan Medical School, Department of Pathology. The aim of this program is to provide in-depth training in basic and translational research to individuals that have successfully completed MD, PhD, or DVM degrees. The research areas of focus include lung inflammation (mediators and regulators), DNA repair, lung developmental biology, epigenetic pathways, immunopathology (including the roles of oxidants, proteases, cytokines), and cell biology. The pathogenesis of a number of pulmonary diseases is emphasized in our training program such as sepsis (ARDS), fibrosis, infectious disease, and asthma. At inception, the program was led for 25 years by Professor Peter Ward. Dr. Nicholas Lukacs took over as director in its 26th year. This experimental pathology program has extended to strong investigators in other departments throughout the University of Michigan Medical Center, including Pediatric pulmonary, Cell and Developmental Biology, Adult Pulmonary, Trauma Surgery, Allergy, and Microbiology/Immunology. In this renewal we have further expanded the scope, adding not only new faculty trainers, but also the scientific expertise that will allow our program to examine epigenetic, metabolic, and developmental control of the inflammatory and pathogenic responses during lung disease. This expansion will serve to strengthen and enhance the training program. Trainees are able to interact easily between laboratories due to the close collaborative interactions between preceptors, further enhancing collaborative and training experiences. This program has had the distinction of training an impressive number of post-doctoral researchers, M.D. and Ph.D. that have gone onto strong academic and research careers. The setting of this program in the context of a large and diverse academic medical center provides special advantages to trainees related to relevant research endeavors of the preceptors that are closely linked to clinical disease. This latter aspect of translational research effort is central to the efforts at the University of Michigan Medical School. Thus, this T32 has a proven record of training researchers and will continue to successfully train post-doctoral fellows in research related to lung diseases that effect large numbers of patients.